Zweite Schlacht um Winterfell
|Ausgang =*Sieg des Hauses Stark und seiner Verbündeten *Einnahme von Winterfell durch selbige *Hinrichtung von Ramsay Bolton am Abend nach der Schlacht |Seite1 = Verstärkung |Seite2 = |Kommandant1 =*Jon Schnee *Tormund *Lyanna Mormont *Davos Seewert Verstärkung: *Sansa Stark *Petyr Baelish *Yohn Rois |Kommandant2 =*{Ramsay Bolton} *{Kleinjon Umber} *{Harald Karstark} |Truppenstärke1 =*Etwa 2.600 Mann *davon 2.000 Wildlinge *200 Starks *200 Hornwalds *143 Meysens *62 Mormonts *Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun *15.000 Ritter des Tals |Truppenstärke2 =*Etwa 6.000 Mann *davon 3.000 Boltons *1.000 Umbers *2.000 Karstarks |Verluste1 = *Großteil der Stark-Streitmacht *{Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun} *Unbedeutende Verluste der Armee des Tals |Verluste2 = *{Ramsay Bolton} *{Kleinjon Umber} *Beinahe völlige Vernichtung der Bolton-Armee |Teil von = Krieg der Fünf Könige |Vorherige = Zweite Belagerung von Schnellwasser |Nächste = Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor }} Die Zweite Schlacht um Winterfell '(im Original ''Second Battle of Winterfell), auch bekannt als '''Schlacht der Bastarde (im Original: Battle of the Bastards), ist eine Schlacht in der Endphase des Krieges der Fünf Könige. Sie findet in der neunten Folge der sechsten Staffel der Serie Game of Thrones statt. In der Serie Vorgeschichte Der Schlacht geht eine erste Schlacht um Winterfell voran. In dieser versucht Stannis Baratheon wenige Monate zuvor, die Burg zu erobern. Seine Armee wird allerdings vernichtend von den Boltons geschlagen. Stannis selbst wird kurz darauf von Brienne von Tarth hingerichtet. Nachdem Jon Schnee von einigen Männern der Nachtwache um Allisar Thorn ermordet und von Melisandre anschließend wiederbelebt wird, tritt dieser als Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache zurück. Kurze Zeit später trifft Sansa Stark, welche aus Winterfell geflohen ist, zusammen mit Brienne und Podrick Payn in der Schwarzen Festung ein. Gemeinsam fassen die beiden Stark-Kinder den Plan, Winterfell zurück zu erobern und beginnen mit der Suche nach Verbündeten. Zwischenzeitlich trifft Sansa Stark Petyr Baelish in Mulwarft. Er bietet ihr die Ritter des Tals zur Unterstützung an, welche sie allerdings ablehnt da er sein Schutzversprechen Sansa gegenüber nicht gehalten hat. Petyr verlässt Sansa mit einen Hinweis auf ihren Großonkel Brynden Tully. Sie verschicken mehrere Raben an die anderen Häuser des Nordens um Männer für ihre Sache zu gewinnen. Zunächst schließen sich ihnen, dank Tormund, die übrigen Wildlinge an. Danach reisen sie auf die Bäreninsel zur 10-jährigen Lady Lyanna Mormont, welche von Ser Davos überzeugt wird und 62 Mann zur Verfügung stellt. Unterstützung trifft ebenfalls vom Haus Hornwald und Haus Meysen ein. Auch bitten sie beim Lord von Tiefwald Motte, Robett Glauer, um Hilfe. Dieser lehnt, mit einem Hinweis auf die Hilfe der Boltons bei der Vertreibung der Eisenmänner, ab. Sansa schickt Brienne und Podrick in die Flusslande zu ihrem Großonkel, welchem es gelang Schnellwasser zurück zu erobern. Sie hofft auf seine Hilfe im Norden. Als Brienne eintrifft wird die Burg bereits von Jaime Lennister und den Freys belagert. Schnellwasser fällt kurze Zeit später zusammen mit dem Schwarzfisch Brynden. Sansa schreibt kurz vor der Schlacht einen Brief an einen unbekannten Empfänger. Erst später stellt sich heraus, das er an Petyr Baelish ging, dessen Hilfe sie schließlich doch annahm. thumb|200px|Verhandlungen vor der Schlacht Jon, Davos, Sansa und die verbündeten Lords treffen sich am Tag vor der Schlacht mit Ramsay Bolton zu Verhandlungen. Jon fordert ihn zum Zweikampf, den Ramsay angesichts der zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit seines Heeres ablehnt. Stattdessen fordert er Jon auf, vor ihm zu knien und ihm Sansa zu übergeben, dann würden alle anderen begnadigt. Auch droht er, Rickon Stark zu töten, der sich in seiner Gewalt befindet. Die Verhandlungen enden, als Sansa Ramsay verkündet, er werde morgen sterben. Danach reiten sie davon. Am Abend vor der Schlacht gehen Jon, Davos und Tormund den Schlachtplan durch. Sansa ist ebenfalls anwesend, hält sich jedoch im Hintergrund. In folgenden Gespräch zwischen Jon und Sansa bekräftigt diese ihren Standpunkt, sie bräuchten mehr Männer. Jon erwidert, dass es keine weiteren gibt und verweist auf die vorhandene Armee. Sansa erwähnt dabei nicht ihren Hilferuf an die Ritter des Tals. Ablauf Zu Beginn stehen sich die beiden Heere geordnet gegenüber. Ramsay Bolton schafft es jedoch, Jon Schnee zu einem unüberlegten Einzelangriff zu verleiten, indem er Rickon Stark scheinbar freilässt, dann aber anfängt, mit Pfeil und thumb|200px|Jon ist in der Falle Bogen auf den Fliehenden zu schießen. Jon versucht Rickon zu retten, muss aber mit ansehen, wie dieser unmittelbar vor seinen Augen durch einen Pfeil getötet wird. Daraufhin greift Jon wutentbrannt die feindlichen Reihen an, sein Pferd fällt im Pfeilhagel, er selbst sieht sich einem massiven Kavallerieangriff der Boltons gegenüber. Davos reagiert und schickt die Kavallerie in einen Gegenangriff, der gerade noch rechtzeitig erfolgt, um Jon zu retten. In das nun folgende Gemetzel greifen auch die Wildlinge ein, daraufhin beginnen Ramsays Bogenschützen auf seinen Befehl damit, wahllos in die Schlacht zu feuern. Schon bald türmen sich die Leichen beider Seiten zu einem meterhohen Haufen, da keine Seite klein beigibt. Die Kavallerie beider Armeen wird dabei völlig aufgerieben, der Pfeilhagel der Boltons sorgt für schwerste Verluste auf beiden Seiten. Ser Davos, der die Stark-Bogenschützen kommandiert und diese nicht feuern lässt, um nicht die eigenen Leute zu treffen, befiehlt seinen verbliebenen Männern, in den Kampf einzugreifen. Damit stehen alle Truppen im Gefecht. thumb|200px|Die Bolton-Phalanx Als der Leichenhaufen hoch genug ist, befiehlt Ramsay den Einsatz seiner Phalanxtruppen. Diese kreisen die überraschten Wildlinge ein, verschanzen sich hinter übermannshohen Schilden und rücken schrittweise vor, während Lanzenträger aus der zweiten Reihe heraus auf Jons Kämpfer einstechen. Da die Wildlinge diese Schildwand nicht durchbrechen können, werden sie gegen den Leichenhaufen gedrängt, auf dem mittlerweile ebenfalls Ramsays Gefolgsleute stehen und jeden töten, der versucht, über den Haufen zu klettern. Jon wird zusammen mit seinen Leuten zusammengedrückt und beinahe niedergetrampelt. Tormund wird verwundet und sieht sich plötzlich Kleinjon Umber gegenüber, der im Blutrausch in den Kessel hinabgestiegen ist. thumb|200px|left|Die Kavallerie der Arryn-Armee durchbricht die Phalanx der Bolton-Armee und befreit so die eingekesselte Stark-Armee Im nächsten Moment erscheinen die Ritter des Tals am Schlachtfeld. Das Heer der Arryns stürmt über den Bergkamm und prescht in die unbewegliche Bolton-Phalanx. Die Phalanx wird in nicht einmal einer Minute völlig vernichtet. Tormund gelingt es, Kleinjon Umber zu töten, als dieser von der plötzlichen Wendung überrascht innehält. Angesichts des Untergangs seiner Truppen flieht der überrumpelte Ramsay vom Schlachtfeld und zieht sich nach Winterfell zurück. Er plant, die Situation dort auszusitzen, da Jons Truppen seiner Meinung nach nicht zu einer Belagerung imstande sind. Diese Überlegungen werden im nächsten Moment hinfällig, als der Riese Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun das äußere Tor zerschmettert und damit Jons Truppen den Weg in die Festung öffnet. Der von zahlreichen Pfeilen schwer verletzte Riese wird von Ramsay Bolton mit einem Pfeil ins Auge getötet. Währenddessen fallen Ramsays letzte Soldaten und er selbst sieht sich zahllosen Bogenschützen gegenüber. Diese feuern jedoch nicht, da Ramsay nun Jon Schnee zum Kampf Mann gegen Mann herausfordert und dieser darauf eingeht. Jon wehrt drei Pfeile mit einem Schild des Hauses Mormont ab, schlägt Ramsays Bogen zur Seite und prügelt Ramsay fast zu Tode. Erst als Sansa erscheint und er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt, lässt er von Ramsay ab. Damit ist die Schlacht entschieden. Folgen Ramsay Bolton wird zunächst im Hundezwinger interniert. Er wird am selben Abend im Beisein von seiner Frau Sansa von seinen eigenen Hunden getötet. Winterfell fällt zurück an das Haus Stark. Das ausgestorbene Haus Bolton hinterlässt ein Machtvakuum. Wer zukünftig die politische Macht im Norden darstellen wird ist derzeit unklar. Nach der Schlacht versammeln sich die übrigen Lords des Nordens in der großen Halle von Winterfell, darunter Lady Mormont und die Lords Manderly, Cerwyn und Glauer. Nach Lady Mormonts vorwurfsvollen Worten gegen die letztgenannten Lords rufen sie alle Jon Schnee zum neuen König des Nordens aus, wobei Lyanna Mormont explizit erwähnt, dass es ihr egal sei, dass Jon ein Bastard ist, da seines Vaters Blut in seinen Adern fließe. Von Lord Wyman Manderly erhält er den Beinamen "Weißer Wolf". Die Armeen Die Starks thumb|200px|Das Stark-HeerDas Heer von Jon Schnee und Sansa Stark besteht hauptsächlich aus 2.000 Wildlingen, die von Tormund Riesentod geführt werden. Außerdem kämpfen 200 Starks, 200 Hornwalds, 143 Meysens, 62 Mormonts und Wung Weg Dar Wun, ein Riese, für die Starkgeschwister. Die Boltons thumb|200px|Das Bolton-Heer Die Truppen der Boltons wird durch Truppen der Umbers und Karstarks verstärkt. Damit kommen sie auf 6000 Mann. Sie sind den Starks an Kavallerie, Bogenschützen und Fußtruppen überlegen. Ihre eigene Kavallerie wird von ihren eigen Bogenschützen stark dezimiert und zusätzlich durch die Reiter der Starks aufgerieben, bis die Fußtruppen zur Umfassung ansetzen. Die Armee der Boltons wird duch das Eintreffen der Arryns vollständig aufgerieben. Die verbliebenen Bogenschützen werden bei der Einnahme von Winterfell getötet. Ramsay Bolton (später von seinen Hunden zerfleischt) und Kleinjon Umber (in der Schlacht von Tormund getötet) finden den Tod. Das Schicksal von Harald Karstark bleibt ungeklärt. Einige Boltoninfanteristen (ca. vierzig) verbleiben während der Schlacht in Winterfell, um die Burg zu bewachen. Sie werden bei der Einnahme der Burg durch das Starkheer getötet. Die Arryns Petyr Baelish plant bereits unmittelbar nachdem er Sansa zurück in den Norden bringt, Winterfell selbst zu erobern. Er will zunächst abwarten wie sich Stannis Baratheon, welcher ebenfalls gen Winterfell marschiert, und die Boltons gegenseitig bekämpfen. Es bleibt zu vermuten, ob Petyr von Ramsays Drang zur Gewalt Kenntnis hatte und sich der Gefahr für Sansa bewusst war. Lord Baelish erfährt früh von Sansa Flucht auf die Schwarze Festung. Er reist vorsorglich nach Runenstein, wo sich Robin Arryn zur Ausbildung bei Yohn Rois befindet. Petyr beeinflusst Robin dahingehend, das dieser von sich aus anbietet, seiner Cousine Sansa zur Hilfe zu eilen. Yohn Rois erhält darauf den Befehl die Ritter des Tals zu versammeln. Die Streitmacht bezieht auf dem Weg nach Winterfell Quartier in Maidengraben. Es ist nicht bekannt, wie die Armee den Norden auf dem Landweg durchqueren konnte, ohne das Ramsay davon erfuhr. Die Ritter treffen ein, als die Schlacht eigenlich bereits zu Gunsten der Boltons entschieden ist. Die Armee umfasst fünfzehntausend Berittene in schwerer Rüstung, die von Kleinfinger und Yohn Rois kommandiert werden. Sie durchbrechen problemlos den Schildwall der Boltons und wenden innerhalb von Sekunden den Ausgang der Schlacht. Das Heer besteht aus ungefähr 15.000 Mann, die im Feld von Yohn Rois geführt werden. Es handelt sich dabei im Kontrast zu dem Heer der Starks oder Boltons nicht um das Maximalaufgebot. Hinter den Kulissen Die Produzenten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss sowie Regisseur Miguel Sapochnik gaben an, dass die Schlacht der Bastarde erst auf der Schlacht von Azincourt im Jahre 1415 n. Chr. basieren sollte, einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen England und Frankreich im Hundertjährigen Krieg, bei dem die Engländer wegen ihrer Langbögen gewonnen haben. Zudem wird auch Frankreich vor der Schlacht eine schlechte Vorbereitung unterstellt, da das französische Heer dem englischen zahlenmäßig überlegen war.Entertainment Weekly - Game of Thrones: Battle of the Bastards director speaks out Später wurde die Schlacht von Cannae 216 v. Chr. nachempfunden, in der Hannibal im Zweiten Punischen Krieg das Heer der Römer eingekreist und ihnen eine vernichtende Niederlage bereitet hatte.Game of Thrones Season 6 Inside the Episode 9 (HBO) Der Dreh wurde auf einem privaten Feld in Saintfield in Nordirland innerhalb von 25 Drehtagen durchgeführt. Dabei kamen 500 Statisen, 70 Pferde und Reiter, 65 Stuntmänner- und frauen, 160 Tonnen Kies und 7 Hautptdarsteller zum Einsatz. Dabei waren 600 Mitglieder des Filmstabs und oft gleichzeitig 4 Kamerateams im Einsatz. In den Büchern In den Büchern gibt es bisher die , in der sich 2000 Mann der Starks unter Rodrik Cassel und 600 Mann der Boltons gegenüberstehen. Die Schlacht findet kurz nach der Eroberung Winterfells durch Theon Graufreud statt. Dort ist es noch nicht zu der Zweiten Schlacht um Winterfell gekommen. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Battle of the Bastards fr:Bataille des Bâtards it:Battaglia dei Bastardi pt-br:Batalha dos Bastardos ru:Битва бастардов (событие) pl:Bitwa bękartów (bitwa) Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Krieg der Fünf Könige